Adrian's Past: Esmeralda's Love
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Just a simple piece where Es sings Cinder and Jaune to sleep


**Hey am sorry folks, do to a PM The Warehouse is being shut down for a bit. I like to give gifts to other Authors who do watching fics on here. The one who sent a degrading letter in response to my gifts has already been removed from the site so don't get angry about it. I am taking a break to get my head on straight again. Here is something I have been wanting to do for my Adrian's Past series, the fic is now being turned into a series of oneshots. I don't own RWBY, or the song Remember Me. Both are the properties of their respective owners. Enjoy Esmeralda's Love**

"Mommy, can you sing us a song?" Cinder Elsa Fall-Phoenix (age 6) asks

"Please Aunty Es? You sing the best songs for bed time." Jaune Soliel Arc (age 4) states

"With such praises I think I will, just finish getting ready for bed as I sing OK?" Esmeralda Fall-Phoenix states with a smile, and a hint of a Spanish accent. "Adrian would you go get your Guitar? The kids want a lullaby."

"Sure, let me make sure the old thing is tuned while you get them in pajamas." I stated, I could never refuse my wife, my daughter, or even my nephew a request for some music. "What are you going to sing?"

"My great-great-great grandmothers lullaby that her papi wrote for when he was going on the road again."

Remember me

Though I have to say goodbye

Remember me

Don't let it make you cry

For ever if I'm far away

I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you

Each night we are apart

Remember me

Though I have to travel far

Remember me

Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you

The only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again

Remember me

The kids are in their pajamas now curled up next to us on the bed in Cinder's room. Jaune is wearing his blue bunny Onesy, and Cinder is wearing her favorite pajamas one of my t-shirts from beacon and a pair of sweatpants. She gets cold easily like I do, and looks adorable in my shirt that is big enough it looks like a dress in her tiny frame.

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir (recuérdame)

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir (recuérdame)

Si en tu mente vivo estoy (recuérdame)

Now Jaune is trying to sing the song while Cinder watches my fingers dance across the strings on my black six string acoustic guitar.

Mis sueños yo te doy

Te llevo en mi corazon

Y te acompañaré

Unidos en nuestra canción

Contigo ahi estaré

Recuérdame

Si sola crees estar

Recuérdame

Y mi cantar te irá a abrazar

Aun en la distancia

Nunca vayas a olvidar

Que yo contigo siempre voy

Recuérdame

The kids are now under the blankets cuddled together. Jaune has been having nightmares recently after his mother, my old partner, Jude Amelia Arc nè Pride, had problems with her pregnancy. He is staying with us while she and his father go to the hospital to make sure everything is fine.

If you close your eyes and let the music play

Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away

If you close your eyes and let the music play

Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away

If you close your eyes and let the music play

Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away

Jaune is asleep now, Cinder is curled around him like the protective person she is. She won't let any thing happen to her Lil Bunny. She will make a good big sister soon. Can't wait to tell her she will have a blood sibling soon. Good night my Lil Knight, I know you will be as strong as your mother one day.

Remember me

For I will soon be gone

Remember me

And let the love we have live on

And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be

So, until you're in my arms again

Remember me

And there goes my Lil Bat, my sweet Kōmori of to dream land. Goodnight Princess, you make daddy so proud of you and I know you will do great things when your older.

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir (remember me)

Que nuestra canción no deje de latir

Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir (remember me)

The kids are asleep, I finish playing the notes. Put away my guitar, and follow my beloved Gem into our room to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. I can feel it.

Again I hope you liked this short. I will be offline for awhile. Don't forget my letters, owling, and hunting fics are all up for adoption. Please favorite and review if you liked this look into Adrian's Past. Just a simple night at home for my OC/SI who travels the multyverse and gives gifts. And I had the lyrics in italics but the site keeps undoing that, so have the song between the notes


End file.
